Interference in the licensed wireless spectrum owned by commercial telecommunications service providers can often lead to significant performance degradation of the services offered. Such interference is often from external sources, such as unauthorized jammers, out-of-band emissions from devices, sources such as passive intermodulation (PIM), or inter-cell interference due to poor radio frequency (RF) planning.
Conventional techniques for detecting, locating, and neutralizing interference from external sources are often expensive, time-consuming, inefficient, and often ineffective.
Thus, there is a need in the mobile networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for detecting, locating, and neutralizing interference in a mobile network. The inventions described herein provide such new and useful methods.